The Sabbath (Fan-Lore)
Page created by Flodoomable ='The Sabbath'= A division in the Demon Lord's army titled: The Spell Casting Unit. The sabbath is the leading factor for the Demon Lord's army as it manages all military actions carried out by the Demon Lord's Army itself. The sabbath trains mainly the monsters that have an affinity with magic, these are learned new spells and advanced ways to use the strange energy to both aid them in battle and force an enemy into submission. Due to the ideologies of the current Demon Lord, the mind-set has changed among this Division. The large gap in power between the Demon Lord's army and the Chief Goddess’s army have led to lots of unused free between military actions. that together with the Demon lord not wanting to kill humans has led to the development of a whole new religion in the Demon Realm. One that encourages monsters and humans to worship the child-like form and youthful spirit to which the baphomet species has been forced into after the current Demon Lord altered the physical forms of all monsters on the world. ='The five branchs of the sabbath:'= 1. The Research & Engineering Branch It is what one calls the brain of the sabbath. Creating, testing and developing of new weapons, potions, spells and forms of magic. They are the ones that use their passion for the unmentioned to create new forms of magic that one has never seen before, playing with life making new creatures like the Familiar and Chimera. Even though they cause an explosion almost every week destroying at least one of the test rooms with magically reinforced walls, they are still one of the most respected branches as they push the sabbath forward with new technologies. 2. The Army Assembly & Sabbath Security Branch The Army Assembly Branch is the strong arm of the sabbath. Providing the Sabbath Leader strong, fast soldiers and war chiefs that are specialized for defeating the enemy with ease while sustaining minimal casualties at both sides that enter combat. Training, arming and commanding new members for the Demon Lord's army. It is up to them to make sure every soldier is battle ready and well equipped for any situation. They also take care of the internal security in and around Sabbath HQ. Preventing order espionage and traitorous coupes within the organization itself. 3. The Brewing & Enchanting Branch The Enchanting Branch is specialized in enchanting weapons with strong and reliable magical effects for defeating opponents or advanced construction processes. It also works diligently to realize anything the Research Branch can come up with, one of these special projects being the Tentacle Potion, which is prized as one of their best creations from long ago. 4. The Education & Recruiting Branch The Recruitment Branch recruits any humans and monsters that wish to join the Demon Lord's army, the Sabbath or both. If chosen for the army, they are directed to the Army Branch for training. There they will learn basic & advanced close combat, basic & advanced ranged combat or basic & advanced magical combat. If chosen for the Sabbath or both, the new members are directed to residents where they will stay for the time being, being taught anything from math, grammar and magic to the teachings of the Sabbath's founded religion. They will be trained and explained to the concept of sensually pleasing those they hold dear whilst in the form of a child. (The age representation for which they will be taught about ranges from a minimal of 10 to the maximum of 12 years old) 5. The Trading & Finance Branch The Trading Branch manages the budget of The Sabbath. They trade goods and services throughout all the area's that have external teleport point buildings in a monster-friendly city. Selling wares like Demon Real Produce, Sabbath potions and weapons to human and monster alike, they easily cover the expenses made by all other Sabbath branches. This gives the organization the ease of expanding their influence, military power and religious belief across many monster-friendly countries. ='The Field Marshal and Generals:'= It is led by the one leader and her five Generals. The Field Marshal and her Generals are responsible for managing the Demon Lord's army and its supervision. Being from before the current Demon Lord, Lucifer and her Generals are all more than a thousand or more years old. The Sabbath as an enormous organization has been divided into five branches, it is said that the number of branches comes from the number of points on a pentagram. Lucifer (Or Luci for friends)- Leader of The Sabbath and Field Marshal of the Demon Lord's Army. She is a proud and honorable leader and tactical master. Being from the age of the previous Demon Lord she possesses great wisdom and knowledge of all fields of magic, has more combat experience than any monster walking the earth today and has the magical power rivaling that of the Demon Lord herself. She is regarded as the Elder Baphomet among the Generals and the strongest of the pack. marax- General of the Research branch. She is a peculiar general that can be very social to a very select group of people. Any Sabbath member that falls under her command can at one point or another go slightly insane. It is for that reason that the Sabbath’s research branch develops spells and technologic advancement than any other tech developing group including the humans Order. She has an incredible capability to calculate almost any possible factor in an experiment off the top of her head, yet she only uses this skill for her magical and technological endeavors. She is considered the dangerous general as she has the strange compulsion to test her inventions on anyone she commands or simply those that are in her eye-sight. Members of her branch wear tight latex-like full-body suits covered in runes that boost everything from magical power to mental capacity, in contrast to the Enchanting branch these outfits offer next to no protection to the wearer. Thera- General of the Army branch. She is a strong and intimidating ruler that commands the soldiers and recruits with an Iron claw. As the second in command for Lucifer she trains and shapes those that want to spread the Demon Lord’s ideology and leads her baphomet chiefs to enforce peace within the Sabbath itself. With her scythe always in hand she is the bluntest General of the pack, having more kills under her name than the others combined and the strength and magical power stronger than a lilim. Even with the new ways of monsters to not hurt humans, Thera won’t hesitate to decapitate if she sees fit. She is regarded to as he walking guillotine and executioner. She has next to no regard to the living. Members of her branch are always clad in revealing light armor that gives warmth, protection, mobility and a sensual allure to its wearer. Suanggi- General of the Enchanting branch. Being known in herbalism and alchemy this General teaches and manages the processes of enchanting items and brewing potions with wide varieties of effects for those that want them or would probably need them. She is a seemingly-kind baphomet that is always thinking of how to improve recipes and chants and how it can affect the bearer with the bare minimum to no harm. Once it’s a poison however, she is the quickest to create a substance so infectious it takes only one drop of the tasteless, colorless fluid to touch the bare skin and kill humans or monsters alike applied used on an arrow or blade. She is seen among the generals as the one that may never cook, as many of her meals contain special ingredients of which nobody really knows what they actually do. Members of her branch are often dressed in special suits that aren’t very revealing, yet these clothes can protect them from any and all ailments for blasts that may occur when an enchantment or brewing process goes horribly wrong. Amy- General of the Recruitment branch. She is the most knowledgeable of the Generals as she teaches new members on every subject and invests great effort in making them wise about all that is to know of the world. Hungry for knowledge she spends most of her free time in the library. Her strength and magic are not the strongest of the Generals, but she makes up for it in the way she uses both attributes for her and her students teaching. She is known among the Generals as the one to answer all questions. Members of her branch are clad in school outfits that are easy to manage and wear in a casual sense while hinting to being modeled after some kind of griffin from time to time, but can also be used to excite anyone if used for more explicit activities. Mammona- General of the Trading branch, with her silver tongue and frighteningly good acting she can teach her followers the trade of selling, buying, haggling to the most insultingly good rates. None but luci truly know what kind of person she is, using a different personality, accent and body language for each new person she meets depending on the person. This is so she can get that person to do almost anything for her with next to no effort or repayment on her end. She owns the largest safe in the financial branch and from time to time spends a large portion of the day in there hugging and playing in her mountain of gold. She skillfully runs the Sabbath’s financial works, playing its accountant, spokesperson and best merchant. She is seen by the other generals as the one that can haggle humanity out of its every possession with a single grain of sand, if only she would feel the need to do so. Members of her branch wear respectable clothes from a wardrobe that is special crafted with the finest recourses to seem credible to any trader in the wide world. ='The location:'= The sabbath Headquarters is located in the Royal Demon Realm. Its entrance is located at the grand square of the Royal Demon Realms capitol, the same city where the Demon lord's castle is located. Due to the Sabbath Leader living in the castle, the Demon Lord's Castle and The Sabbath Headquarters are within 500 meters of one another. The sabbath also has many external branches, each monster friendly city (Not village) has at least one building owned and governed by the sabbath. These buildings are interconnected through a series of portals that all go and come from a special teleporting room in the trading branch in the Sabbath Headquarters, this ensures that trade and produce can be bought and sold safely and quickly directly. These external branches are also considered outposts for the Demon Lord's army for quick deployment of troops when the city in question is under attack from anti-monster states or bandits. This also provides an efficient and trusted intelligence network that helps with planning military actions. 'The Black Mass:' This is one of the Sabbath’s half-yearly special events and is comprised from three things. 1. The first part of the event is the arrival of the participants. Child-sized monsters gather in the main hall of the Sabbath. The Sabbath Leader gives a short speech to welcome them and to open the festivities. (Cutting a ribbon excluded) The members then make small talk, telling tales of how a certain baphomet became a certain human/incubus’s lover. Bragging on how their ‘big brother’ can last longer than another or is more vigorous This usually takes up to an hour. 2. The second part of the event is the arrival of the new members. Young or old men and women that decided to join the Sabbath are led into the main hall with the others where they are warmly welcomed. Stands are opened and all attendees can browse merchandise along the range of aphrodisiacs, fertility enhancers and toys for spicing up one’s consummation. All these are to be used for the last part of the event or afterwards at home. This usually takes up to two hours. 3. The third and last part of the event is the orgy. The new members are gathered and given a pedomorphication potion which turns them physically into the forms of children around the age of 10; the potion’s last time is one day. These new members are now also counted as participants. All members gather with their beloved in a magical circle that is engraved into the hall’s floor where the leader of the Sabbath begins chanting. This creates a large sphere of energy around the participants and a smaller one around the chanter herself (so that love-making couples don’t interrupt the chanting). The shield protects those inside from enemies that may try to attack them. All participants within the sphere are bombarded with powerful aphrodisiac effects which cause them to undress and mate with their beloved. Due to the length of the orgy the chanter is replaced three times throughout the ceremony. Apart from the research General, all Generals are on a schedule to replace one another at timed intervals. The reason the Generals can sustain the shield, but can’t create it is as following: The shield protecting the orgy participants takes a lot of power to start; once it is active it can be kept active by a General or lilim. This always lasts for three full hours. Category:Fanlore